Collision of Destinies REPOSTING
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: Rei is having nightmares, but she's not the only one. Two forces of evil allying together for the destruction of all...this calls for both the Sailors AND the Digidestined! Only...they've never worked together before...
1. Prologue

**Edit: Author's Note: **_This was originally posted on Rika195's account three years ago and was never updated so I'm posting it again on my account. The first two chapter will be written by both of us which means because we both beta-ed the chapter, the first two chapter will probably be much more neatly written._

I've come to notice that not many of my old fans come onto my stories and review/read them anymore, but I'm going to try to keep on writing and regain my fans/friends back and gain new ones. ^_^ Enjoy the story! I kept the old authors notes for the memories.

**A story written by myself and a friend, Neominitails. **

(------)

**Neominitail's Disclaimer: **We, Rika and I, do not own any of the shows here.

**My Note: **No, we don't own them, but we have to say, we love both of them. Well, I LIKE both of them, and absolutely LOVE Digimon. Lol…..let's just say I'm a bigger fan of Digimon than Sailor Moon. But man, they go great together in a crossover.

**Another Note: **Actually...my name isn't _really _Rika, but yeah. Nevermind.

(-------)

**Chapter One **

**Rei's Temple**

**8:00 am - 9:00am**

Sweat dripped from the raven haired, violet-eyed girl's forehead, and her eyes showed of fear. It wasn't unusual for her to do this, especially lately. Morning light swayed its way into her room within the temple, and the cast of light glared into her pupils. The morning was beautiful, and from the small window in her room, one could see much of Japan and the cherry blossoms that flew across the city making it into a portraitist look. Any other day, Rei would've smiled and had been ready to go out into the wide world out there, but not now…

Her heart soared in a fast pace and she hoped that she wasn't going to have a heart attack, with the way these dreams would torment her. Death was close, and it was apparent that the Victorian portrait outside did not know of this, nor did her group that she fondly called her 'friends' and her 'princess.' They would be at their normal activities; Ami will be hanging out with some guy to go study as always to get into college, and everyone else… well, doing what they do. Her breath was weakly coming out as she grasped onto the dresser by her bed as she waited for her racing heart to go back to normal. 'What was that dream all about… was it just a nightmare or a vision of the future?' She questioned herself while her breath went back to normal. Still a bit shaky, she looked out the window until she heard a rather familiar voice.

"REI!"

Rei turned around and saw a girl with the strangest pig tails, and blue eyes of pure innocence. It seemed that no matter what she went through, her eyes showed the heart of the purest-hearted warrior.

"Hey, you don't believe in coming out anymore, do ya?" She questioned as she grabbed a few of Hino Rei's mangas off her desk, generally grabbing the Sailor V comic.

"Usagi?" Rei said to herself, not looking back. She didn't want to look at her, no, not at this moment. Not that she felt like Usagi was being a bother to her but… being around her always, nowadays, gave her bad vibes. Worry never ceased her soul when it came to her princess. If something terrible was going to happen, Rei couldn't bear it happen to her first or if Usagi had to watch it happen to her friends again. She wanted her safe… yes, safe from it all. But… that didn't rid of the fact that she still felt like something terrible was going to happen to Usagi and/or her daughter: Chibi Usa, who was form the future. "Oh, sorry, the temples been busy… haven't had time to hang out." Rei smiled, trying to be as happy looking as she could be.

Usagi smiled, her glossed lips contoured in the curve of a smile. "Well, that's okay, Chibi Usa and I will stay here to hang out with you, then, 'k?"

Rei tried to smile, something that looked incredibly beautiful and graceful on her face on normal occasion. But today, after a nightmare like that, it felt fake. "Thank you," she said half-heartedly. She tried to busy herself by getting ready for the day, but it was pretty clear her mind was elsewhere.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?" Usagi questioned. The blue-eyed girl walked over, and by the look on her face, Rei knew she couldn't hide her concerns for very long. "It's okay Rei, you can tell me. We're friends, remember?" Usagi placed her hand on Rei's shoulder. There was no way Rei would escape this question.

"Hey Rei?" Both girls turned to look at the doorway. A beautiful young girl with striking resemblance to Usagi was standing there, hands on her hips. The only things that differentiated her from Usagi were her pink hair, and younger age. Otherwise, she had just as innocent crystal eyes, and the same strange pigtails.

"Yes Chibi Usa?" Rei asked with a smile. She tried not to seem too relieved, but she was. She didn't want to tell Usagi what was on her mind. It was better she dwelt on it herself.

"You have some guests here, and they seem a bit lost."

Rei glanced out the window. There were three boys outside the temple below. They seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember who they were. One of them had huge, bushy brown hair, and he was talking in a hushed voice to his other two companions. The second was the same age as the brown-haired one, and his hair was blonde. His eyes were narrowed, as if in thought. The third, who was slightly shorter than the others, had short red hair, and a look of fear on his face. He looked uncomfortable to be there at all.

"Alright, thank you." Rei turned back to Usagi, an apologetic smile on her face. "See? Busy here at the temple. But I much appreciate your company. Always." She hurried out, brushing her silky black hair behind her ears and out of her face.

Mother and future daughter watched her go with interest.

"She seems…worried," Chibi Usa frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Usagi sighed and shrugged. "Long day I guess. She over-works herself too much all the time." Suddenly, she brightened, a beautiful smile sprouting on her face. "Oh! Let's do something special for her!"

Chibi Usa half sighed, half smiled. "Just as long as it isn't making cookies."

The two glared at each other for a second, before giggling and leaving the room to go make their plans.

Outside in the courtyard, Rei forced a smile as she faced the three boys. The one with wild and crazy brown hair smiled as he took hold onto the raven haired girl's hand with a blush on his tanned brown skin.

"Hi, my name is Kamiya Tai," he said, a slightly dismissive tone in his voice. "I heard that there was a strange priestess that lives here and gives fortunes…" He smiled handsomely, looking around her to see if there was anyone else coming out to meet them. He received an annoyed frown from the girl who was in front of him.

The red-head kid, next to him, seemed to notice her expression, and took more notice of her posture, her facial expression, and her clothing. 'Her clothing is that of a priestess,' he thought. 'Wait, the strange girl in front of us _is_ the girl we're looking for!' He turned to his dark-haired companion. "Tai…" he said.

Tai irnored him. "Hold up, Izzy! Anyways, do you know where we could find her--" He exclaimed as he tried to move Rei out the way to see if he could find the 'strange priestess.' He imagined the girl would come out with dull brown eyes and circles around her eyes, revealing her obsession with spirits and her never sleeping since she stays up trying to do her weird activities.

"Tai, please, listen!" Izzy, the red-headed one interrupted him as he grabbed onto Tai's shirt. His eyes were urgent as he tried to plead for his friend to listen to his words.

The third companion looked at Izzy, noticing the urgency in his eyes, and saw his messy-haired friend being obnoxiously annoying. He looked at the girl and saw what Izzy was so worried about. Suddenly it made sense, and he tried not to laugh. The very person Tai was asking for was the girl he was dismissing as unimportant. He turned to Tai and interrupted him rudely, a slight smirk on his handsome face.

"I'm/she's the priestess that you are speaking about!" He, Izzy, and Rei all exclaimed at the same time. They all glanced at each other, and then back at Tai. Randomly, Usagi and Chibi Usa could be heard inside the temple, laughing at something about the comic they'd stolen from Rei's room. Rei simply ignored them.

"What do you need?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

Tai gasped at his rude mistake. "Aye!" he said, embarrassed, his face looking flushed. He pushed Izzy in front of him as he exclaimed: "Izzy, tell her!" He tried to hide behind his blonde-haired friend.

Izzy's eyes widened, and he stared at the violet-eyed priestess as if she would bite him. "Oh… I-I-I just wanted to see if you could translate my dream that I have been having lately…" He mumbled. He wished he could dig himself into a hole and dig Tai a grave for making him have to speak to the angry girl in front of him.

"OH?" She muttered, quietly. "Dreams… you've been having?" She suddenly seemed to get lost in her own thoughts. "Have you ever had to worry about your dreams coming true?" She asked in a low tone, her eyes seemingly serious and her posture much more calm. Then she seemed to forget that the boys were there at all, and turned away from them. Her violet eyes showing her pain, she began to walk back towards the temple before noticing Usagi running out chasing Chibi Usa.

Chibi Usa came running out with a large notebook in her hand with the noticeable words: 'autographs.' She ran until she slipped, running into the blonde-haired young man and knocking him over. Usagi, who was running after her, also slipped, and landed onto the brown haired boy. Her face flat on his stomach, she managed to knock him onto the ground from the extra pounds falling right onto him. She glared at her future daughter angrily. "Chibi Usa, that's not a celebrity and I don't think Rei will like that we ran into her customers," she complained. "Watch, she'll be upset when she finds out our doing this!"

"Usagi, shut up and get off of him!" The pink haired girl screamed as she jumped up off the blonde boy. "Aren't you on the undefeated soccer team for that High School, Odaiba High School?" she asked Tai eagerly.

"Yes, I am" Tai cracked a smile after pushing the pretty blonde off of him, his pride not being immune to getting too big. He smiled at the raven haired girl to see if she was anywhere near impressed, just to see her looking as if she could care less.

"Do you want a translation of your dream, or not?" Rei snapped. She suddenly remembered what they had come for.

Before anyone could respond to her question or say anything, there was heard a scream and an explosion, not too far from the temple.

(------)

**Frontier World**

**3:00 pm - 5:00pm**

16-year old Takuya stared at his huge load of homework, and groaned loudly. "How come my teachers always decide to assign tons of homework all on the same day?" he asked no one in particular. He was sitting at his desk in his room, tapping his pencil on the desk in a bored manner. He had hours of homework he should have started when he got home, but half an hour later found him still at the first assignment. He hadn't even started yet. "I hate school."

He would have sat there for several more hours, wondering how much he could get away with not doing, but his cell phone began to ring. He glanced at the number, glad for the distraction, and found he didn't recognize it. Oh well. He answered it anyway. "This is Takuya," he said, as he answered.

"Good, I'm glad," a male voice said on the other end. It sounded familiar, but Takuya couldn't place it. "I need to talk to you. Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Depends," Takuya yawned. "Who is this?"

There was a chuckle at the other end. "What, you don't recognize my voice?" whoever it was asked sarcastically. "We saw each other on Christmas!"

Takuya pushed his unruly brown hair out of his face, leaning back in his chair. It was a hot day so his favorite hat that he normally wore was not on his head. If he had been wearing it, he would have messed with it now, something he liked to do when he was thinking. But instead, he had to be content to mess with his hair as he tried to figure out who it was. He grinned with triumph. "Kouji!" he exclaimed. "Gosh, it's been a while!"

"Only a few months. Sheesh, you have a really bad memory. I had to get a new cell phone, because mine got stolen, so it took me a while to get your number again."

"That stinks. Glad you called. I needed a distraction."

"Look, we need to meet. I have to talk to you." Kouji's voice was urgent and serious, more so than usual. "Can I meet you at the Library?"

"I…guess….when?" Takuya frowned, concerned. Kouji and he rarely got together, except on occasions like Christmas, when they had lots of time on their hands. But on a school night, both were usually busy, so this was unusual.

"Leave right now. I'll meet you there. It's the one closest to your house." Kouji didn't give Takuya time to answer. He simply hung up, and left it at that.

'Closest to my house?' Takuya thought to himself, now starting to nearly pull his hair out, ' I didn't even know I had a library close to my house…' He knew this would take him a long time to find this place unless.. . He would ask his mom to drop him off….but no, he was a man, and men don't need anyone to tell them where places are at, or to drop him off. No, not at all; they have a natural map in their head. Yeah right, he knew it wasn't true, but stubbornness can have a profound effect on people.

He ran out the door after telling his mom he was going to go study with a friend at the library and he'd probably stay for a long time or have a sleepover. His mother sighed, watching as he didn't allow her to speak and simply ran out. She simply shook her head.

It took him over half an hour to realize that it, being the library, was only a few blocks away from his favorite manga store. He had been searching everywhere BUT over there. He hurried through the library doors as fast as he could.

Embarrassed, he looked around. He hoped that Kouji wouldn't see him when he walked in, because then he could pretend that he had been looking for them inside the library…Unfortunately, That was not the case. Kouji was looking right at the door when he walked in, and his face showed an expression of anger. Takuya tried to think of a plan. 'Maybe, if I just stand here, he would forget I was so late,' he thought. So, like a fool, Takuya stood there as if that was going to change anything. The black haired seem to be even more angered, his face going red from becoming so mad.

Kouji walked away form his spot and began to walk over to where Takuya was standing, his face showing of his aggravation. His demeanor annoyed, voice quiet yet angry, he firmly said: "Takuya, stop being stupid. I called you first, and you live the closest, and yet you still came the last… what'd you do? Go to the manga store and read every volume of Fullmetal Achemist?"

Takuya sighed, embarrassed. No, he hadn't actually read any manga, but he'd rather just pretend that was what he was doing. He would rather Kouji didn't know that he actually didn't know where the library was. So he ignored Kouji's angry expression, and looked over to where the table was at. Surprised, he ran from his spot next to Kouji and jumped to the vacant spot next to everyone's favorite blonde. It had been so long since he saw her… those crystal blue eyes, that silky long blonde hair, and that beautiful smile. Wow, she was so much older looking, and much prettier than she used to be. Takuya wondered for a moment why they hadn't really talked since the last battle. Sure, they bumped into each other every once in a while, but those bump-ins were always awkward. They'd look at one another, there'd be the strangest of silence, and then they'd try to talk about nothing… and then say bye and "talk to you whenever we get to" sort of thing. It was kind of sad. She was busy talking to JP and Tommy… they had changed too, it seemed.

Tommy was now a preteen, a handsome one, at that. His features were more defined, and his dark hair was slightly darker. It was still long enough to hang in front of his eyes, but not long enough to reach the back of his shirt collar. He had a new hat that was right next to him, very fashionable. He seemed just as innocent, yet stronger than ever before, and he smiled when he saw Takuya. He had always been fond of the older teen. "Hey Takuya!" he nearly yelled out before JP put his hand over his mouth. The young blushed, embarrassedly. Old habits tend to stay… it was just great to see him. JP too, looked much older. He had grown taller, and his choice in clothing had improved a ton. One could almost call him a handsome young man. He had a handsome smile anyway… Takuya talked with the boys for a while, excited to see them. Zoe joined in the conversation as well.

Kouichi seemed bothered about something, but kept to himself the whole time. He hadn't changed much, just looked older. And unlike Kouji, whose hair still hung behind him in a ponytail, Kouichi had cut his hair slightly shorter. It looked good on him. Kouji finally came over to the table, and immediately a silence befell them all. His face was serious and stern…the ancient warrior of light stood in the amidst of them. Although everyone was happy to see each other, they knew this was a serious time, and so they listened as Kouji began to speak. He started saying straight out, that he had called them here because of an important message, and he feared the worst. His eyes drifted over to where his twin was sitting, and a look of annoyance crossed his face. Kouichi was hardly listening to anything he said.

Suddenly, while Kouji was speaking, Kouichi interrupted him. "Yeah, Zoe?" Kouichi asked, startlng everyone.

Zoe blinked, surprised. "Huh, I didn't say anything…" she responded, glancing guiltily at Kouji's annoyed face. Kouichi looked confused, as if sure he had heard her say his name, and then turned away.

Kouji looked at his brother suspiciously before he went on speaking. He explained to the group about how he and Kouichi both got a message on their cell phone saying: 'Ancient warriors… defeat the darkness that has threatened the worlds.' When this had gotten everyone's attention, he went on. "We got this message right after Kouichi was having some weird dreams," he said, frowning. "…A dream about two dark forces, in the form of clouds or spirits, coming together to cause great destruction."

'"What do you want, Zoe?" Kouichi said once again, this time annoyed. "Can you stop whispering to me!" The interruption got everyone's attention away from Kouji.

"I didn't say anything, and I meant the first time. I didn't say anything this time either… what's wrong with you?" Zoe asked, incredulously. At first she seemed as annoyed as anyone else. But then her pretty features seemed disturbed as she realized something was completely wrong.

"You've been saying my name over and over and it's getting annoying!" Kouichi insisted to her.

"I haven't said anything to you!" There was a silence. Suddenly, everyone felt afraid.

Everyone stared at Kouichi, worriedly, not realizing how it was making him feel. He glanced from one to the other, feeling their glares on him as if they were accusing him of something. What, did they think he was crazy? He wasn't crazy…Was he?

"Kouichi…" A woman's voice called.

Kouichi jumped up from the table. "Stop it, leave me alone!"

"Kouichi!" It said again, this time more urgently.

Kouichi grabbed his head as he felt a headache coming on. The voice kept on calling his name and then started to speak to him about 'it' needed help. It needed to stop. "STTTOOOP!" He screamed.

"Kouichi!" Kouji was next to his brother faster than it took a person to blink. He was not the only one to run. The librarian also ran over, looking as if she was going to kick them out. She was annoyed with the yelling. As JP tried to talk to the Librarian, Kouji tried to reach out to touch his brother…but he seemed paralyzed…everyone did. They couldn't move…

The room became windy and the table turned over. Silence once again filled the room. Everyone in the room fell to the ground…Glass flew through the room and a beast stood in front of the place they were lying. The beast walked closer…

Closer…

Closer…

"Deadly Scream…" A woman whispered, but everyone could hear her voice now.

The room instantly became dark, and there was silence… nothing but silence.

(------)

To be Continued.

(------)

**Note from Neominitails**: Okay, that is all for now… I love cliffhangers… I hope you all enjoy reading this story by Rika195 and I.

**Note from Me: **Yeah, it was fun to write. I have to admit, giving up half of the control of the story is a hard thing. Usually I like being the one in control. But this is really a good experience. There is a lot of thought and planning going into this story, so I hope you enjoy it

Also, I think you need to review. In fact, I order you to review. HAHA! That was fun to say…..haha…..

No really. Neominitails is a great writer, and you should read his stuff if you haven't already. If you like Digimon and Sailor Moon crossovers, he has a story called **Courageous Fire** that I KNOW you would like. Seriously. Okay, and another thing……

See if you can guess which one of us wrote which parts of the story. If you've read anything of mine, you'll pick up on it, and if you've read anything of his, you'll pick up on it….but we had help editing each other's sections, so it will be much harder for you than you think. It was fun.

Did I already say that?

Until next time……………..Rika195 and Neominitails.


	2. A Weary Meeting

**Edit: Author's Note: **_This was originally posted on Rika195's account three years ago and was never updated so I'm posting it again on my account. The first two chapter will be written by both of us which means because we both beta-ed the chapter, the first two chapter will probably be much more neatly written._

_I've come to notice that not many of my old fans come onto my stories and review/read them anymore, but I'm going to try to keep on writing and regain my fans/friends back and gain new ones. ^_^ Enjoy the story! I kept the old authors notes for the memories._

**Collision of Destinies---------by myself and a friend, Neominitails. Thank you for all your reviews, support, and great comments and critiques. They are such a blessing. Please enjoy our second chapter, and get lost in the exciting story and mystery of this adventure.  
**

**Chapter Two  
**

**Outside Rei's Temple  
9:00pm to 10:00pm  
**

Takuya groaned as he rubbed his head. "Why do I always land on my head?" he asked no one in particular. He then looked around, noticing that everyone was sitting around him, also rubbing their heads. Only Kouji was standing. Curious, Takuya stood up, the sharp pain in his head increasing. He must have hit the ground pretty hard! "What's going on?" he asked Kouji, curiosity lifting his tone. Realizing that they were no longer in the library, fear grabbed at him and the memory of the woman's voice caused him to shiver. He nearly yelled out his next question in a strangely-becoming hush voice: "That voice! What did she say? What happened?"

Kouji turned his icy-blue eyes with their emotionless, death-defying stare upon Takuya, and a frown formed on his handsome features. "Be quiet," he said darkly. "I'm trying to think." He turned away and began to look around. A slight breeze stirred the black hair that was tied behind him, but still, he stood motionless. Then his frown deepened. "People are coming this way," he said. It was obvious to Takuya that Kouji did not have the answers to his questions, and was therefore thoroughly annoyed. He watched the people running towards them with a calculating stare.

Behind him, the rest of the group stood up. Zoe brushed off her jeans and straightened her shirt, and came to stand next to the younger of the twin boys. "Where are we?" she asked quietly. When Kouji didn't answer, she turned her gaze behind her to where Kouichi was standing. She walked over to him. "Hey Kouichi?" she asked, lightly. He looked at her blankly. His eyes were also blue, but they did not shine with quite the same intensity as Kouji's. They were calmer, like the deepest part of the ocean. Still. "I heard the voice too," she said, remembering someone who had spoken right before everything went black. She shivered. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay," Kouichi said flatly. He was watching the strangers running up to them. There were about six of them. "I shouldn't have snapped at you either."

Zoe sighed, and getting no other response from him, turned her attention to the strangers as well. But she kept looking at the older twin out of the corner of her eye. He was worried, obviously distracted. Was he hearing voices again? This was so weird. She felt like something terrible was about to happen, but she had no idea what. And Kouichi was acting so strangely. Before she could think anything else, the first of the strangers ran up.

The legendary warriors stood in a wary position, ready for anything that was to come their way. Tension filled the air, and though it seemed unlikely, it felt like a fight would break out. It wouldn't happen, despite how threatening the group of girls looked, because these were humans and not digimon. But they were prepared nonetheless. They had to be.

A tall girl arrived first, halting right in front of them with a blazing glare in her eyes. Kouji frowned when he noticed the stance she was standing in, and every muscle in his body screamed that she was going to attack. This person, obviously, was ready to battle and was well trained at it. Her violet eyes stared at the warriors as if by the power of a staring contest she could kill them all. But she was also prepared to do much more than that. Kouji's frown deepened. Why would this girl attack them? He did not want to fight unless he had to. But if he _did _have to fight, he wanted to be prepared to succeed. He studied her...the way she stood, the fire in her eyes...suddenly it became clear to him, and a quick glance to the person standing behind her confirmed it. He almost laughed out loud. It was perfectly apparent what her weakness was… if that was what you could call it. But even he was not cold-hearted enough to use that against her in a fight. He was not that kind of person.

Behind the violet-eyed warrior girl stood a pretty blonde, with a concerned expression on her sweet face. She too looked ready to battle if she had to, and she was also trying to protect the young girl next to her. She was not a warrior or fighter, and to Kouji that was plainly obvious. She was holding onto her chest, trying her best to catch her breath, while trying in vain to comfort the violet-eyed, raven-haired girl. Kouji's mind reminded him that she could've been trying to relay a plan of action, but that didn't seem very likely. Either way, he couldn't understand what was coming from her lips. Finished observing, he returned his hard-edged stare to the violet-eyed warrior girl. Although the only apparent weakness was the blonde she was trying to protect, Kouji did not think it a very tactful plan to go for her. Better to fight the ones who actually want to fight. He shifted his feet into a stance...

"Mars Celestial…" The raven haired girl yelled, seven circles of fire surrounding her body all with a different kanji on each ball of fire. Her eyes were furious and worried as she called upon this attack.

"WHA---" Zoe screamed in fear. Her eyes widened, and suddenly she grabbed the nearest person's arm. It just happened to be Kouichi's. She stared with open mouth at the glowing balls of fire, waiting in an arch to be tossed at them. She had seen numerous digital attacks, but never had she seen something like this coming from a human. It freaked her out. Zoe knew this girl was upset, and it was pretty obviously that she thought _they _were the reason for whatever she was upset about!

The digi-frontiers stood in shock and seemed to be paralyzed from all the crazy stuff that had just happened. Even Kouji was affected. Shocked, he tried to take out his digivice, but his body was shaking uncontrollably, causing the device to drop onto the ground. Like Zoe, he did not like that a human could call up a digital attack, and he did not know how to respond. He glared at his fallen digivice, unable to make himself pick it up. 'How can I protect everyone if… if I can't even get to my device?' He thought to himself, furious. He could not fight a human! Humans were not data...they didn't come back after they were defeated. They died! How could he force himself to fight and possibly kill another human when he didn't even know why he was fighting? But his resolve hardened when he thought about protecting the others. "Kouichi, and everyone else… RUN! I'll take care of them."

Hearing those words took the group out of the trance of fear. For a second, they stared at him like he was stupid, and then yelled out in unison, "No, we could never do that!" Kouji couldn't believe his ears… 'Why, why would they do that?' His mind shouted. 'Don't they know what this means, to fight another human? It's not like fighting digimon!' He clenched his hand in a fist, time seeming to go in slow motion. Well...Oh well. If there had to be fighting, they would do it together.

Kouji jumped away from the group, deciding that he'd be the distraction. He threw himself into a roll, grabbed his digivice, and brought himself back to standing. He was now at an angle of the raven-haired warrior with he fiery attack, so that he could provide a better offense. Noticing what he was doing, most of the other strangers began to start yelling like the first one, getting their magical attacks ready to kill them...

"Love and Beauty…"

"Oak Evo---"

"STOP!" The word rang out loudly, startling everyone so much they paused what they were doing. Chibi Usa held her hands outstretched, as she called out to the four girls who were all ready to attack the group that was in front of them. "Stop, please!" Her voice full of pity and worry, she ran in front of everyone with her arms out as if to protect them. "You can't just assume that these people are the reason for what happened to Usagi. Besides, look at them, do they look like they could've done it?" She ran to the feet of Rei with tears coming down her eyes, "Please stop… no more fighting, please! Puu, tell them what you told me!…"

There was a long, uncomfortable silence as everyone held back, still ready to attack. The strangers stood awkwardly across from them, digivices in their hands, and yet not hostile move yet made against them. In the silence, Sailor Pluto walked forward, her staff in her hand and her crimson eyes revealing almost no emotions. The digi-frontiers gathered back together, finally recuperating from the emotional distress. "Sailor Warriors, listen to Small Lady." She said in her calm voice.

Kouji noticed her voice seemed to have a calming effect on most of the Sailor Warriors, but the raven haired girl seemed to be unfazed by it. She was the only one still holding her attack ready.

"Mars, stop! Now!" Pluto yelled, a warning in her eyes. She stood next to Chibi Usa in front of the strangers, protecting them.

Kouichi stared at the woman with narrowed eyes… 'Her voice is soo familiar.' He thought suspiciously. And, for some reason, _she_ seemed familiar… why?

Sailor Mars stopped, immediately, her guard still not down. She froze for a moment and before anyone knew it, Usagi had fainted onto the ground. The Inners ran over to their fallen leader as Pluto walked towards the frontiers.

Takuya and JP stood protectively in front of Zoe and Tommy as Kouji did so with his brother. Pluto noticed this as she lifted her staff. "Tell me, are you the legendary warriors?" They seemed too tense and weak to her to answer… especially, since the crap that they had just went through. She had just saved them… she should know…

"Why do you want to know?" Kouji demanded. He always considered it his job to be the one asking this kind of question. "And why are you attacking us?" His intense glare moved from Pluto to the other 'Sailor Warriors', as he had just heard them called. One of them, the blonde-haired one, was passed out on the ground. Sailor Mars, who was the most interested in fighting, was kneeling next to her, and her violet eyes were glaring at Kouji with just as much intensity, if not more.

"We are not attacking you," Pluto said calmly. She glanced back at the others. They were standing around the blonde-haired one protectively. "…anymore."

Kouichi gasped quietly, so quiet that no one could hear it. But it did not go unnoticed by his twin. Kouji glanced at him questioningly. "It's her!" Kouichi whispered. "She's the voice I heard!" He frowned in thought. "I think she was in my dream too, but I'm not sure…"

"Well, that's good enough for now," Kouji replied, his voice barely audible so that only Kouichi could hear him. "Okay listen up," he said loudly, turning back toward the Sailor Warriors. "Who are you, and what is going on here?"

"Yeah," Takuya joined in. He had his hands clenched into fists, and a determined frown on his face. As usual. "I think you owe us an explanation!"

"And you haven't answered my question," Pluto retorted.

There was a short pause, and then Zoe pushed both Takuya and JP out of her way. "We are the Legendary Warriors," she answered firmly. There was a hint of danger in her voice, declaring that these strangers did not want to cross her if they knew what was good for them. "Now you tell us. Who are you?"

Pluto smiled, calmly, as she glanced at the young pretty blonde whom had just spoken. "Calm down, please…" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she had spoken. "We are the Sailor Warriors, the protectors of this universe and dimension… we had simply tried to protect our princess, Serenity, when you had come here." She glanced at the moon in the sky as a memory crossed her mind but she made no mention of it to anyone… especially, in front of the people who had just appeared here. "My heart has longed for your coming here… your world and ours is in danger!"

Rei gasped, surprised. 'How would she know that? I hadn't told her my visions!' She thought to herself, questioning her ally in her mind. She tensed as she looked behind her, seeing her best friend laid out on the ground, weaker than she had ever been. 'It's all my fault! How-- why-- this wasn't supposed to happen! No! What kind of guardian and friend would allow this to happen…maybe it could've been stopped!' Tears threatened to come down but she wouldn't allow herself to do that… not in front of anyone. "No-- no-- it's all my fault!" She screamed, punching the ground hard causing her knuckles to bleed as it hit. The memories kept on flashing of what had happened, paining her heart.

**Flashback & A Moment In Time  
Tokyo Tower  
11:00am - 2:00pm  
**

Usagi and the rest of the inners ran as if their life counted on it to get to Tokyo Tower from Rei's temple and wherever everybody else was at. With the twist of events, the sailor warriors had found themselves trying to defeat other creatures that were getting in their way of the main creature they were after.

"Thunder clap!" Makoto blasted a huge bolt of energy towards the monkey-like creature who thought it was Elvis. Strange Monkey that creature seemed to be. The creature blew up upon impact… easy, too easy. Makoto ran some more… but found herself stuck the same place where Rei and everyone else had stopped. She stared in awe of the creature… it was unreal.

"What is it?" she asked, frowning. All she could do was stare, and yet a feeling of horror was beginning to fill her, and everyone else around her too. She glanced at Rei, hope in her eyes. If anyone would know what to do, it would be Rei. Rei, in turn, looked at Ami, the genius and usually the plan maker.

Ami sighed as she put on her visors, trying her best to understand the creature whom they were going to undertake in battle. 'This can't be real…' she thought to herself, in fear. Never had she battled something like this… who would create such a beast? '0100101000100110101010... It's a computer… creature… is that possible?' The thought alone perplexed her. "It's a digital creature… it seems to be sucking off the energy of living creatures to become more powerful and learning quickly how to do everything it needs to learn."

"Whhhhat!" Minako screamed as she appeared behind her three other allies. "Let's get rid of it fast, then!" Fear and excitement filled her as she stared… her eyes showing of courage and some things that no one could be really sure of.

Everybody nodded in agreement to the warrior of love.

"Mars Flame" Rei stopped in pure shock. Did she really see what she thought she did? Her heart stopped, her mind numbed for a moment… fear creeping into her bones. This was unreal.

"Oak Evolutio--" Makoto yelled, her green eyes screaming without words: 'get away.'

"Usagi!" Minako and Ami screamed as they began to run along with Makoto to Usagi's side.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!" Usagi yelled out as she thought about protecting her friends and her world. This creature was powerful… too powerful. Only with the power of the silver crystal could this creature be destroyed.

"Do you believe that you could defeat my master, MaloMyotismon?" The creature yelled out, his red eyes staring into the soul of the odango haired blonde. He saw Usagi shake in fear causing a deep happiness to come through him as one is when they're given a great gift. He smirked as he began to power up his attack. "Let me introduce myself; I am Devimon… and you are my soon to be victim." He began to laugh, demonically, as he soon began to feel her power seeming to become even more in power than he was. 'She's powerful… that wretch!'

Rei stood paralyzed for a moment as her vision came to her mind and froze her soul. Wind blew for a moment as a piercing scream woke her senses. With her eyes wide open, she saw dozens of creatures come out the ground and grab onto the sailors as they screamed out to Usagi, begging for them to let them go or at least Eternal Sailor Moon. "Usagi…" Rei whispered under her breath. "Usagi!"

Rei ran as fast as she could to her best friend but the demonic energy kept her from getting there… Usagi screams were like a nail being putting into Rei's chest… this was wrong.

The beast put his hand into Usagi's chest as her locket had began to glow brighter as the silver crystal began to shrink in size. Blood squirted out from her chest as she felt too weak to scream anymore.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The two attacks blended together and killed all the beasts there except the one called Devimon. He disappeared with a glow of energy in his hand… from the silver crystal.

Hotaru ran over to Usagi crying as she healed her wounds with her healing powers. She was too weak to heal her anymore than she did but at least it had healed the wound in her chest.

**(End of Flashback)  
**

"If you are the ones that Pluto has been looking for, then…fine." Rei glared at Kouji and then at everybody else, ignoring her bleeding knuckles and the strange glances of the strangers as they stared at her. "If you are to work with us then don't get in my way! If you try to do anything suspicious…" Rei fought herself to keep from crying. She didn't want to work with them nor anybody else. This was putting Usagi in more danger than she already was. Whoever caused this, she wanted to kill and make sure that they'd suffer as they should for doing what they did! She trembled uncontrollably.

"Listen, we're not helping anyone until we know more information!" Kouji retorted, eying her warily. He was confused, and that was not a feeling that he liked. He would have felt better if he knew who his enemy was, and whether he could battle and win, no questions asked. "You say that your world and ours is in danger, but you haven't told us what the threat is. You expect us to help you, but you attack us as soon as we get here!" he eyed the raven haired girl... he didn't trust her one bit and even if he did, he had already decided that she was a problem.

"Kouji calm down," Kouichi said, his voice sharp. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. He turned and looked at Pluto with a leveling stare. "Is there a safer place to talk about this?" He asked.

Pluto nodded and turned back to Rei. She seemed to be waiting for Rei to make the decision. "Fine," Rei growled, crossing her arms. "We'll go back to the temple." She turned back to Usagi, picked her up, and then proceeded to walk to her temple. The other Sailor Warriors paused for a moment; after a moment of trying to figure out what was going on, they followed her too. Pluto motioned for the other team of heroes to follow her. She smiled gently to try to relieve the tenseness of the air that seemed to follow.

Takuya sighed, turning back to the rest of the group. "Well," he said quietly, giving the whole situation a quick think-through. "We knew there was a problem, and now we know it's connected with these guys. I say that the only way we can figure everything out is to go with them. Who's with me?"

The others half-heartedly agreed, but it was no secret that Kouji was not the only one who was upset about not knowing who exactly they were. And together, they followed Pluto to the temple, keeping their digivices in their hands.

**Meanwhile…  
**

At the temple, Tai, Matt, and Izzy waited impatiently for the girls to come back. They had been standing there for what seemed like forever, and had even started arguing with one another about their tactics. Matt thought that coming to the priestess was dumb. Tai thought it was a great idea. Izzy thought they should not have pretended that HE was the one who had the weird dream. But Tai had shushed them all so that they wouldn't mention that part very loudly.

Tai absentmindedly kicked a pebble across the ground, huffing and sighing loudly. 'They sure know how to keep us waiting,' he thought. He not only felt like they were taking too long, he was beginning to get angry. "What could be taking them so long?" This time he spoke his thoughts out loud. "Don't they know it's bad business to keep us waiting for so long? We might as well go to a different temple!"

"I don't know Tai, this priestess seems to know something," Izzy countered, staring off into the distance. His response was automatic, dull, and even, as if he didn't even have to think about his answer before he said it. He had been thinking the same thing many long minutes ago, and he had already come to the conclusion that they had done the right thing in coming here. He stared off into the distance, unaware of his bushy-haired friend's chaotic pacing. Like a jolt to his body, he perked up. "Hey look, here they come now!" He pointed to where a group of people were hurrying their way.

"About time…" Tai muttered under his breath and stuck his hands in his pockets, his pacing slowing to a halt.

"Hey," Matt exclaimed, pointing. He stepped up beside Tai, a concerned look on his face. "The blonde one is hurt!" And being the most chivalrous one of the group, he rushed forward to help. The priestess who was holding the blonde girl ignored him, pushing past him and walking toward the temple. He watched her go with interest. "Well, she seems upset," he huffed. In his opinion, girls should let guys do the helping when they need it. But he let it go and returned to his position beside Tai and Izzy. What had happened to the blonde, he didn't know. He could only tell that she was hurt and pale-looking.

A couple minutes later, the rest of the girls plus some new people came to join them. Out of bored interest, Izzy stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched them approach, noting how they walked with a purpose, almost as if they were wary of something. That was when he noticed what was in the hands of six of the newcomers. 'Hey, those people have digivices! At least…my digivice is reacting to them as if that were the case...' Izzy thought to himself as he watched the groups walk into the temple. When he was sure that the devices in their hands were indeed digivices, he turned to Tai. "Tai!" Izzy whispered, grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him over so he could whisper in his ear. "Those people…they fit the description of some of the people Kari saw in her nightmare! The one she told me about!"

"They do?" Tai's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and he looked the newcomers up and down carefully, noticing how the devices in their hands seem to glow. The way they walked was purposeful and wary, and they had a look in their eyes that said they knew how to fight, no matter how young they were. His eyebrows shot up further. "Izzy…they're…digidestined!" He could hardly believe his own statement, but there it was right in front of him, plainer than the nose on his face!

Matt frowned upon hearing Tai's words, crossed his arms, and began to think extremely hard about their situation. He thought that if they had bought Hikari-chan to the temple with them—and maybe another girl—the purple-eyed priestess would've treated them better. After all, it was Kari who had the dream, and not Izzy.

Matt didn't want to jump to conclusions, like the genius and the other one-who-he-sarcastically-called-_'__the genius with no plan__'_had already been doing. "Tai, Izzy…let's not get too far ahead of ourselves," Matt spoke sharply but quietly, grabbing both of them by the shoulders. "Besides, we don't know anything about these people. I'm not sure if they can be trusted, or how they'll take it when we tell them we're digidestined too." He spoke so softly that he was sure only his friends could hear him. But he didn't want anyone but Tai and Izzy to hear anyway.

For once, Tai actually listened to what Matt said and nodded in agreement. Of course, Izzy was already way ahead of him. Matt was right, after all. They could not afford to be stupidly blunt so as to cause problems. They had to be careful about what they said.

"Besides, if you ask me, I think the priestess and her friends are a bit suspicious," Matt continued, his mouth contorting as he thought about what happened earlier. "We should go home and get a good night's rest. Tomorrow, we'll come back and do some investigating. I think that odango-styled blonde-girl who fell on me earlier is probably innocent in all this, but the rest…" He lapsed into thought. "We need a plan. I think we should talk to these people and try to see what they're up to. Tai, since you are the leader, you get the one with the toughest personality… the priestess." He looked around, trying to decide who would be the least amount of trouble, and the least amount of work.

Tai simply frowned in annoyance; Matt would give him the most difficult, of course. He did not like the prospect of cornering the feisty priestess and questioning her about the situation, but he couldn't think of a better plan than that. 'Well,' he thought, trying to be optimistic, 'if I prove nothing is going on with her, maybe I could hook up with her!' He found that to be a highly unlikely event, and almost laughed out loud. But then he grew serious as the newcomers stopped in front of him, staring at him with a suspicious glare. Well, actually only one person was glaring. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail, and an icy-blue stare that made Tai's spine shiver. The rest just looked suspicious.

So Tai stood there stupidly, wondering what on earth he was going to say. Luckily, he didn't have to say anything…

**(------) (------) (------)  
**

**Author's (Neominitails) Note: Hello all who decided to read this. Thank you for all who reviewed the first chapter… You're all so wonderful. :D Anyways, the reason why it was truly Kari who had the dream is because in the Japanese version… Kari is psychic. The American version only kept to that only in the first season. Anyways, please review! We worked hard on this chapter. Enjoy the rest of the story. Don't we all love Toni (Rika)… so wonderful.  
**

**To those who read my other stories: They are all being worked on… patient, little people. ;D It'll be up soon after my cpu is fixed and I retype the stuff I had already written.  
**

**Rika195----SAYS: Sup peoples? I am back, haha! Well, you're not surprised or amazed, just like "whatever." So that's cool. Thanks for reading! And thanks for reviewing! If we did not reply to your reviews yet, send us another one so we can remember. We love what you have to say, and this story will only get better with your critiques and comments. So thank you all, and God bless you all. And you don't have to love me. Tee hee….love your enemies instead! And pray for those who persecute you! Oh man….sheesh….that's hard, trust me. I am STILL trying. Well, God help me….  
**

**Anyway, as far as MY other stories go…they are ACTUALLY being updated! Big surprise! But why should I mention them here anyway? Please review! And God bless you this Christmas!  
**

**--------Neominitails and Rika195 signing out… **


	3. Thoughts on Meeting

-1**Walking To School**

**5:00am – 6:30am**

It had been three weeks to the day since the legendary warriors had arrived. Chibiusa smiled; it had been strange yet delightful to watch how the sailors dealt with the crazy change. Her long pink hair swayed in the wind as she looked down in the puddle ahead of her, revealing her almost identical features to her parents. Her slanted red eyes kept to the road ahead of her as she looked back on the happenings of the past couple of weeks.

Rei seemed to be having the hardest time even though in Makoto's opinion, it couldn't have been that hard having cute guys around all the time. It was strange in her opinion how the raven-haired beauty had seemed so to have changed so much in the last couple of months.

Nothing much had happened since they had come; and more and more, they seemed to want to go home but Setsuna knew that something was going to happen and when it did, more than likely, everyone would be in shock. Chibiusa looked back and saw Tommy behind her, watching the cars go by and seeming to be in a daze at the young girls across the street… or rather, they were watching him and kept trying to talk to him.

She smiled once again upon looking at the youngest of the other group. He had somewhat reminded her of herself.

Strange, this was how old people thought, and here she was only in the eighth grade, the year she believed Usagi became the great soldier Sailor Moon.

She took hold of her backpack harder as a strong wind took its course through the town, moving trees side to side and if not strong on your feet, it knocked you over. Being a sailor soldier, the training and battling made it much easier for her to deal with this type of weather. After walking for a while, she saw Hotaru coming her way wearing a school outfit that had matched Chibiusa's to a 't.' "Hotaru-chan, what's up?"

Hotaru's eyes brightened upon seeing her friend, "Chibiusa-chan… where's Tommy?" Her violet eyes searched her and looked back to see some girls trying their best to get Tommy's attention while he, himself, was trying to get away and walk with Chibiusa as planned.

Chibiusa didn't answer but rather had a very amused smirk on her face. Her eyes tracing Hotaru to his direction.

"Don't you think we should help him?" She asked, sympathetically. She put her hand on her chin as if she thinking though she was waiting for her friend's decision.

Chibiusa nodded her head slightly though she found Tommy's pain to be fascinating. Actually, it was hilarious seeing that something that usually every boy wanted became an annoyance for him. He was probably used to getting a lot of attention. It was easy to imagine seeing that Himi-san wasn't very hard on the eyes with his silky brown hair, hazelnut brown eyes, and tall stature, being at least a foot taller than her.

"Hey… Yamato Ishada is over there!" Chibiusa screamed in excitement for a diversion. The girls, immediately, turned and started running in every which direction.

"Thanks Usa-chan!" The boy smiled as he looked at the crimson eyed princess. Hotaru beamed as she looked at the two young warriors; they seemed to be fond of one another.

'Speaking of people being fond of one another,' Hotaru thought to herself as she found herself slowing down her speed behind them, 'I haven't seen much of Ami since the event that happened to Usagi.' Her violet eyes ceased with a bit of worry.

Ami seemed to be like Rei and herself a bit. When things went wrong, she'd rather pretend it never happened and keep it to herself. If that was what was going on then it worried her.

She hardly had been to any of the last couple of meetings…, which in itself was just a strange thing.

The last meeting Ami had been to was to decide the housing for the warriors from the other world. Rei happened to get Zoe, Kouji, and Kouichi to stay with her. Most believe that having her, and Kouji in the same house was like asking a tsunami to come and kill everybody. Other than that, Rei treated everyone else kindly and seemed to be very fond of Zoe though she was very critical of the poor blonde girl.

The rest of them stayed with Michiru and Haruka since they didn't believe that Zoe would've been very comfortable in that 'type' of atmosphere.

"Come on, Hotaru, let's go!" Chibiusa yelled out, using her hand to wave her on. "We're going to be late!"

-----

Hikawa Shrine

9:00 - 12:30

Koji watched his broken watch in hope for some odd reason that the minute hand would change, and at that moment, he would be back in his world. Ten minutes went by before he took a look at the time on his digivice to see that it was 11:45 which meant the witchy priestess would come out to start yelling about Takuya still being sleep.

It was also, at this time, the guy Taichi Kamiya would come in from school in hope to talk to her, but luck would have it, she never does.

Sure enough, just as he calculated, a bushy brown-haired guy came walking up the steps with some friends but this time holding a bouquet of flowers. What an idiot!

Didn't he realize that she wasn't interested in him? It couldn't be that hard to realize. The wretched priestess came out as he had once again predicted, her long hair flowing with the wind seeming to appear violet in the sunset, and her despised face seemed to shine like an angel from the distance as she put her broom down and set it along the wall.

She heaved a sigh and sat her back against the wall, raising her eyes erect. Maybe she was praying, Koji thought. "Stupid girl," he said aloud in a whispery tone.

Rei turned and looked to the direction that he was standing and seemed to smile slightly to his shock causing his cheeks to go red. He wasn't quite sure why since he knew he wasn't attracted to her. Heck, she wasn't even that pretty even if she did look like a goddess.

He frowned to show that he still detested the girl.

Rei's eyes narrowed at him before noticing Tai with his bouquet of flowers and in a hurry, she began to make a plan. Aha! All she had to do was do what she did everyday to avoid him: pretend to be angry at Takuya which technically wasn't that fake. She couldn't stand for people to be slackers!

Still, she had to overdo it when he came to make it seem real until she really did get angry.

Walking fast while trying to make it look as if she didn't see the boy coming close to her, her heart seemed to beat harder and harder as she tried to reach the goal but then she saw Koji smirk at her actions as if seeming to know what she was trying to do then started to walk in her direction.

"Rei-chan!" He called out as if they were close companions, knowing that she knew he hated her. "Rei-chan! You have visitors!" His voice was loud and impossible to ignore since he basically made it impossible for her to ignore the 'visitors.'

"Hino-san…" The brown haired boy said confidently, throwing the bouquet behind his back as if she wouldn't know he had it which she pretended along with him that she didn't notice it.

"Kamiya, you're here? I haven't seen you in awhile…" Rei said with her voice low with an added enthusiasm that anyone could've seen as fake, but Tai being him didn't see it.

Koji walked up in time to see Rei's face seem to be slightly pink with embarrassment as Usagi came running to her side, holding a bunch of mangas, laughing and giggling, flirting for Rei, seeming to try to get the two people together.

"Usagi, please stop…" Rei mumbled under her breath.

"C'mon Rei! It not Yuichirou is ever coming back again…"

Rei's eyes widened with the sound of his name. Who was this guy? She didn't say anything in response to her which was odd seeing that she always retorted something to her.

Tai began to talk, but the raven-haired beauty seemed to be in a daze.

"Is something wrong?" Izzy asked upon seeing her emotional eyes.

Rei nodded her head but then quickly shook her head as she headed the opposite direction.

Usagi smiled wide seeming to not notice the pain her friend seemed to be in. "She's always moody."

Tai smiled. "Hmm… didn't seem moody to me. Now, Sora, that's moody."

Koji watched them with a distant interest, wanting to join in the conversation but hesitant to join. It would be pointless. It was like meeting friends at school; they wouldn't last long especially since soon they'd be going back home.

Suddenly, he heard Takuya running out his room yelling something about his device glowing and something was in the temple. It was gone but he had heard a voice saying that soon the white moon princess will see her end.

Everyone stood in silence, shock overcoming them. Was he serious?


End file.
